gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Bliss in Ignorance
Bliss in Ignorance Description *A benightened land north of Kralorela. *Creatures include Stoorworms Culture Government Warfare Religion *The ruins of Taran-ish are holy to several evil cults who make pilgrimages there. Subere *Subere has a temple in Black Well Mythology Golden Age *At first Chern Durel was ruled by a succession of three sun gods: the Early Light, the Rising Orb and the Victorious Zenith *Sometime during the reign of these gods, there was an unknown prophet who foretold of the Suns to Come. *His followers built huge monuments and statues of the Gods to come. Of particular interest are the picture-writings that adorn their massive pyramids that foretell the Suns to Come. Storm Age *The next god to rule was the Solar Storm *He warred with Kerandaruth repeatedly until Shavaya opened his blinded third eye and enlightened him to peaceful bliss. *This left the country in confusion for the Solar Storm was meant to be the final manifestation of Zerel Fan. *The answers were provided by a new Prophet, the Shadow of the Storm. He revealed the lessons that the Solar Storm had learned during his enlightenment. Interpreting the picture-writing anew, he showed that the new Suns would be Suns of Darkness and Ignorance. *Comforted, the people turned away from the light and splendor to benightenment. It is at this time Kralorela name the land "Bliss in Ignorance". *The new God was revealed by Jorazzi Redhand to be the Blood Sun which would stay strong so long as it received fresh blood. *The country started growing corn, which yielded bumper harvests with blood sacrifices under the guidance of the resident priests, the Wizards of Gore *Politically Chern Durel appears to have acquired an Emperor, a Sekever who warred against Kerandaruth again, expelling Shavaya. :*Sekever is also described as having invaded Vormain and Teshnos but it is unclear this is a recyling of events from his supposed second reign or not. *The new empire collapsed when the blood victims no longer rose and regrew their ripped bodies. Seeing that Death had gained the upper hand, the Ignorants entered into a frenzy of self-consumption that sapped its vitality. Great Darkness *Kerandaruth regained its independence under the rule of Daruda and became known as Kralorela *During the reign of Thalurzni, Kralorela begins its first expulsions to Chern Durel beginning with the Earth Eater, the Star Permutator, the Shadow Cancer and the Secret Waters *Some time later, the country was invaded by Uz under the leadership of Dozaki and Basko. *Basko was hailed as the latest incarnation of Zerel Fan. *The Uz limited the human sacrifices and also introduced a famous gladiatorial contest. *The revitalized country invaded Kralorela, Vormain and Teshnos. The Kralori and the Teshnans describe the leader as being Sekever but this may simply be used to describe rule from Chern Durel. *They drove Emperor Vayobi out of Kralorela *They probably set up the FoShan dynasty in Vormain *The conquest of Teshnos was thwarted by Chal and Bulthshasam *Vayobi returned and ousted the Ignorants from Kralorela and Vormain with his War Dragons. *Around this time, they were invaded by Tien's Army and defeated it at the Glory of the Black Sun. :*An alternative interpretation of this event could be that they invaded the Wastelands to defeat Tien at Than Ulbar. History Dawn Age *Chern Durel entered history as a wretched land ruled by Uz. Imperial Age *It was defeated by the Kralori at the Warring Ford in 570 ST *This prompted some Uz to migrate to Koromandol *When the God Learners forced Yanoor to pass on in 768 ST, the surviving Exarchs fled north and seized control of the country by luring the Enlo onto their side. *The new rulers set up the Kingdom of Wisdom and plotted their return to power in Kralorela. *They introduced new rules and regulations to reform the native Ignorants which always met with failure. Modern Age *When ShangHsa was overthrown in 1120 ST, the Exarchs returned southwards as quickly as they could. *During Godunya's reign, Chern Durel was treated as a place of exile for miscreant Kralori officials. *Lacking resources, the supposed province degenerated into a patchwork quilt of petty states. Kralorela could not care less. *Between 1363 ST and 1372 ST, the country was invaded by the Celestial Empire seeking magical tools for use against Kralorela *After the collapse of the Selerans in 1460 ST, the Pentans remained in control as they weren't kicked out of Boshan, an actual Kralori province, until 1506 ST. The Kralori dealt with the problem by resuming its policy of expelling corrupt officials to Chern Durel. * Sources *Guide to Glorantha *Revealed Mythologies Category:Bliss in Ignorance